The Trip that Changed Everything
by Anne Yuy
Summary: Heero, and Relena have been separated, but what happens when they're reunited by a Special "Trip" ?
1. We meet again...

Personal Web Page

**The Trip That Changed Everything**

Hey!! It's ~PrincessSerenity~!! Just wanted to tell you that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters… So please don't sue me cause I have no money. Thanks, and enjoy my story.

_Chapter 1_

"I don't need somebody to come with me!!! I'm old enough now, I can go on my own!! Why do you always have to treat me like a baby???"

Relena Peacecraft was seating in one of the few living rooms of the palaces, she was arguing with her brother, Miliardo Peacecraft, about a trip that Relena wanted to do to the L2 colony, to see Hilde. She couldn't believe that her brother wouldn't let her do anything. She was now 17, she could take care of herself. 

"I'm not treating you like a Baby but it's just not safe to go to L2 colony alone" said Miliardo.

She was angry. Angry because she couldn't do anything that any other teenagers could do. She didn't have a boyfriend, she couldn't go out on her own, or travel on her own, she couldn't have fun, she was obliged to work all the time. She knew that this was her destiny. One part of her, the part that is strong, accepted it. But the other part, the part that held her feelings, couldn't accept it. She was dying inside. Dying because of all the pressure that being the Queen of the World represent, but she was also dying of love. Dying of Love for someone that she didn't see for now 2 years. She didn't know where he was, how he was, and what were his feelings towards her. The voice of Miliardo made her come back to reality once again.

" Relena? Are you alright?"

"I guess I am, but I still want to go there… and you won't stop me." She said hesitantly because she knew that if her brother wanted to, he could stop her.

Miliardo turned so that she was facing his back. 

"I won't stop you." was his reply.

She stared at his back in surprise. He won't stop her?? Did she hear well?? How can that be that he said yes?? Then she realized. HE SAID YES!!!!.

A loud scream of joy could be heard through the Halls near the living room they were in. 

"Thank You" said Relena after having calmed down.

"You're welcome," said Miliardo "but you'll still go with someone to protect you."

The smile on Relena's face disappeared. Then she sighed.

"I knew you were gonna do that. But anyway, I tried."

"Yes, I know. So, now, let me explain how thing will work. Since the first moment that you told me about your project to go see Hilde, 1 week ago, Me and Noin tried to find the perfect guy to protect you through your trip."

At this moment Noin entered the living room, and looked right into Miliardo's eyes, an understanding passed and Noin went to seat next to Relena. 

Miliardo, then, continued his conversation.

"We found that someone, and let me tell you that if you were planning to escape, I suggest you think about twice before doing it."

"I am not a baby Miliardo!!!" said Relena

Miliardo went on, ignoring her last words.

"It will take you 2 days to arrive to the L2 Colony. Two days because, first, you must stop to the L1 Colony for your congress for the Peace in the colonies. So, here is your planning. First you'll take the shuttle to the L1 Colony, you will do your congress, and then you'll go spent the night in a hotel. Then the following morning, you'll take another shuttle to the L2 Colonie. Is it Clear?"

"Yes…" said Relena and she continued "Who is this PERFECT guy??"

"You'll find out soon enough" Said Miliardo with a smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…In Heero's apartment.

Heero was seating on his bed, and he couldn't figure out why he had said yes. _Why do I care? Why do I feel the need to protect her? He thought. But deep in his heart, he knew the answer, but he couldn't accept it. He couldn't fall in love. It wasn't part of a mission. It was making him feel weird, like if he was failing some of his missions because he had a weak point. The weak point being Relena._

Heero stood up, and went to the kitchen. He took a glass and poured some milk in it, always thinking about her, about him, about the following day, when she was gonna see him. He didn't know how she would react, but he know how he would, but he won't let her see in his face that he care. He'll let her see that he didn't come because he cared, but because it was another mission for him, even if it was not the truth. It was better if she didn't know his feelings toward her. 

On these last thoughts, he put the glass already empty in the Dishwasher, and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day…

The sun was bright, and Relena was waiting in the main Hall for her bodyguard to come. She was wearing a pink dress above the knees. She was curious and annoyed. Curious to know whom her bodyguard was, and annoyed because this meant that she was not free. On this last thought she lowered her head, and a single tear dropped out of her eye, but she wiped it away before anyone could see it.

****

Heero was driving in the direction of the palace, his stomach full of butterflies. Yes, Heero Yuy scared. He arrived at destination and parked the car right in front of the main door of the palace. He then, walked slowly toward the main door, stopped a few seconds, thinking about what could happen, and what could not happen. He opened the door and entered.

****

Relena was wondering once again about her life, when she heard the door opening. _The moment that I was waiting for, finally!! So, who is this perfect bodyguard?? She thought. As she thought this, her head went up and she saw… him. __It can't be!!! Why?? How?? A bunch of questions ran through her mind at the same time. But she wouldn't let him see that she cared. After all she's been through, because of him, because he didn't care about her. She was angry, but stood up, and walk toward him. Then, she stopped. Right in front of him, and… Miliardo appeared._

"Hi Heero, how are you?? Did you just arrive??" Miliardo had come up from the stairs behind Relena. He was wearing the usual cinq kingdom uniform. 

"Yea…" was heero's answer.

"Good!! Are you ready Relena??"

Relena didn't know what to think about all this. Why did Miliardo ask him?? Why him??? And why was he acting like it was a normal thing. He had been fighting against heero, he had been ennemy with him, and there he is smiling and acting like seeing him is a normal thing. She was mad, but she managed to give them a little smile. Then, she looked at them both. Heero had his usual cold glare, and Miliardo looked pleased. She said:

"I'm ready…" She walked toward the door and asked "Will Heero stay bodyguard until I come back?"

It was heero's turn to speak. He looked at her back and said, "Yea…" (You know heero doesn't talk that much)

"I think you can't escape anymore little sister. Not from a gundam pilot." Said Miliardo

"I guess you're right." After saying those words, she opened the door and went outside. She stopped to look around her, and then went into the limo that was waiting for her and heero. 

****

Heero saw Relena slowly walking toward the limo and getting into it, then he looked at Miliardo.

"I trust you Heero, don't let anything happen to her."

"Don't worry".

Miliardo looked at him with his "I'll kill you if anything happen to her" look. And heero looked at him with his usual cold glare. He turned his back to Miliardo, and went in the limo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena and Heero had been seating in the limo for 30 min., and none of them exchanged words, until Relena decided to do so. She asked him:

"Why did you accept this job?"

"…"

He had his eyes closed and she knew that he was not going to answer her question, but she was still wondering. He had saved her many times, and now, he was protecting her during her trip to L2. Why was he so cold with her?

"Heero?"

"What?"

"Why are you protecting me during this trip?"

"It's my new mission."

His mission… Couldn't he think of something else for once in his life? Her head dropped, and suddenly she felt all her dreams and hopes about him and her. The dreams and hopes that had been demolished. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes, but she couldn't cry, not in front of him. She wiped the beginning tears away, and put her head up, like a real princess, but to discover that he was now looking at her.

****

Heero was looking at her, and when he saw her crying like that, he felt pain in his heart. He couldn't stand the fact that she was suffering of something. He didn't know what, and that made him crazy as well. She was looking at him also, and then her look drifted away, like nothing happened.

He asked suddenly, not knowing what he was doing: 

"What's wrong?"

Relena lifted her head up, so that she was facing him again. She was apparently surprised by the question. She did not answer though. She looked sadly at him, until he turned his head. He couldn't stand to look at her sad eyes. He wondered why she hadn't answer, and then decided that she must have had her reasons… But what he saw in her eyes. _Was it because of me? He thought. __It can't be!_

_ _

_****_

Relena was always looking at Heero when the car arrived to the shuttle. Then, she did as if nothing happened. Looking straight, like a real princess, she went into the shuttle. Heero was right behind her and was not leaving his eyes from her.

The travel to colony L1 was made without any problems. Arrived at colony L1, and both thinking of each other, they departed in another lemo for the hotel where they would spend the night. 

When they arrived there, they both got off the lemo, and went inside a gorgeous hotel, which must have been one of the most expansive ones in outer space. They went to the registration and Relena started:

"Hi, I would like two…" she didn't have time to finish because Heero cut her off.

"We would like one bedroom with two queen beds."

Relena turned her head surprised at him. In exchange he was glaring at her, and with his usual calm tone he said:

"Security. I can't protect you if I'm not near."

She nodded silently. Then, after a little while, they took the waiting lemo to go to the Relena's congress for peace in the colonies.

****

There where a lot of people at the congress. Every leader from the other colonies were there. They were waiting for Relena to show up and begin the congress, especially one man…

This man was on a special mission… A mission that Duc Dermail gave him. He read again his mission paper. _You must eliminate the Sank Kingdom leader: RELENA PEACECRAFT. You will be awarded a high rank in the Romafeller Foundation if you succeed, otherwise, you'll be killed. The Romafeller Foundation doesn't want any incompetent. He didn't had the right to fail. It was a tough mission though. There was a lot of people, and it will be hard to move through them without anybody seeing him. But he was going to do it (hey people, he's gonna have a BAD surprise when he is gonna see Heero. _Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!)

****

Relena Peacecraft arrived at the congress (The room was sort of like a ballroom, and at the end of the ballroom was a stage with some chairs. There were big columns at each side of the room. There was a second floor, like an opera where you could see what was happening in the ballroom), wearing her usual Sank Kingdom Leader Uniform (you know her white jacket, and etc…). She was smiling, but inside she was scared. Scared of how people would interpret what she would say. She knew that there were people that disagreed with her ideals. It was her job to convince them. So many people believed in her. _Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Noin, Miliardo, Sally, Hilde, Catherine…Do Heero believe in me?? _

She looked at him thinking of this last question. He was right behind her, gazing at every people. He was acting strangely since they arrived, as if he was sensing something. She stopped and suddenly faced him. Heero also stopping, took his gaze off the people of the room. He was now looking deeply into her eyes, trying to know what she was thinking. She opened her mouth to speak and started:

"What…"

But a man came beside her and started talking to her about who knows what…She didn't know. All she was thinking about was him. She was nodding and saying some yes and some no, but as her mouth spoke, her mind was somewhere else, her eyes were somewhere else, her heart was somewhere else. She did not leave her eyes from his. His eyes were so deep, so beautiful. But he was not showing any emotions, or at least she didn't wanted to believe it. 

Something made her came back to reality. _What is it?? She stopped gazing at Heero to look at the man standing beside her, and talking to her. Heero's eyes stayed a little more on her, and then, went off also to look at the people of the room._

He could feel something… Someone. Someone bad. He was definitely sure that something was going on, that he'd better keep a close eye on Relena. He walked through the room and tried to find a good spot, where he could observe everyone's movements. He found one on the second floor, behind a column. There he could see Relena, and the people who talked to her. 

****

Relena was growing more and more nervous as people talked to her. What were they going to think about her speech?? Each time that she would go to a meeting she would be nervous like that. Sometimes she was wondering why she was continuing to do speeches in the colonies, etc… Why wouldn't she live a normal life? _But again, you know why!! You thought many times about this. I believe my life is meant to be like that for quite a while!!! _

People were now starting to gather around the stage, and she knew it was time._ Come on Relena, you did that many times already. People believe in you…and Heero's here. You don't have anything to worry about… She was thinking that but still walked hesitantly toward the stage, as if something was restraining her from going._

****

Heero was watching very carefully as she was walking toward the stage. He scanned the ballroom, and the people in it. Suddenly, his gaze stopped to a man with short blond hair, green eyes. To Heero, this man looked weird. _What is he up to?? He asked himself. __He is too far away from the stage and from any of the people in the room, and apparently he doesn't want to get near them. He tried to concentrate as his gaze became deeper. He tried to see if the man was wearing any weapons. (He learned that when he was trained to be the Perfect Soldier.) He found 1 gun. Then, he tried to see where the man was going. He sure knew that the man was here for Relena._

****

~**** Alright!! Stay tuned for next chapter!!! It will be out soon… Hope you enjoy the story so far!! Reviews are welcome. ^_^****~

~PrincessSerenity~


	2. Trouble at the Peace Conference

Personal Web Page

~**** Hey!! Serenity again!! Here is the Second Chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Here is an exciting but short chapter. The next one will be slightly longer, and chapter 4 will probably be NC-17. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2. Just remember that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so please don't sue me… I have no money. ****~

Chapter 2

Heero was looking at the man with an intense gaze… following his look, and his every movements. He tried to make his way to him but a lot of people were blocking his way, so each time he had to push them over and it slew him down… (not that he is gonna ask the people to excuse him. Lol) When Heero arrived at about 1 meter of the guy, the man in questionslowly turned his head to see what could cause all this movement around him, and there he met cold Prussian blue eyes… He took a step further and recognizing the famous Gundam Pilot protector of the princess, and startedrunning toward the stairs that led to the second open floor… Heero ran after him, knowing now that he was 100% right about the fact that he was a possible aggressor…

~****~

Relena arrived at the stage and climbed up the 3 stairs that led her to the little podium where she would do her speech… She looked at the crowd for a few seconds… _There we go again… responsibilities… peace… colonies… Heero…_ She searched Heero from where she was standing in the massive amount of people and sigh when she didn't find him. She then began her speech for the peace in the colonies…_ Peace in the colonies is something that we all need…_

_ _

_~****~_

Heero was running throughout the second door. He was really annoyed because he couldn't find the man that was probably going to try hurting Relena, and if he didn't find him now, he WOULD hurt her. _I can't allow this!!! She's all I have!!_ Then it struck him as he was running… She was all he had. All those years being by himself, all those people that he lost… that little girl… He couldn't allow another loss because of himself._ If she dies it's going to be my fault… Because I didn't find that guy in time… _He pushed those thoughts aside… letting his perfect soldier mind take its place once again… no, he wouldn't fail this mission, he never would fail a mission… that's what he promised himself a long time ago after a tragic accident (guys, remember Endless Waltz, the little girl and the dog.) Suddenly stopping and focusing on everything on the second floor he spotted the guy running right on the other side of the open floor… A small smirk passed through his lips… this insane smirk of his, the one he had just before killing someone.

~****~

He was running, as fast he could… He knew that if this pilot found him, he was going to be dead. He never met him in person, but something just told him by the look in his eyes… that look. Even if he survived through this, he would never forget this look. It had this murderous look, and anger inside, but all in all so cold and inexpressive. He never saw this kind of look before… And there he was running out from him and trying to find a good hideout where he could have a good view to execute his mission… shooting Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft… After a couple of minutes of running, he looked around and saw that this was the best spot, he stopped and looked around hesitantly to see if this "pilot" was anywhere near by. He didn't see anyone, nor spotted anyone in the floor. He positioned himself so that he had a good view of the Vice Foreign Minister, took out his silent gun, took out the safety lock, and pointed the gun toward Relena's head… _She is so beautiful_. He thought that this was truly going to be a waste of good meat… but it was a mission, and his life depended on it. The gun was still pointed toward her head… his grasp was skillful, and straight… he knew what he was doing. One last look at her and as he was going to pull the trigger, he heard someone from behind. He suddenly turned around but was suddenly faced with those eyes again, then…nothing. All went black.

~**** Alright, here is the end of this rather short chapter. Chapter 3 will come soon hopefully. ^_^ Until then, feel free to send me reviews!!! ****~

~PrincessSerenity~


	3. After the conference....

Personal Web Page

~**** Hey!! Here is Chapter 3. Nothing happening… except for a little bit of romance maybe? Um… I dunno, You should maybe check it out. What's happening at the peace meeting? In any case, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so please don't sue me… I have no money anyway. ****~

Chapter 3

** **

****"…And that is why we have to keep peace in the colonies. Everything depends on it. Each individuals well being. There is no need, or purpose for war." 

People clapped their hands together as Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft ended her speech on the peace in the colonies. From where she stood, Relena could see everybody, and was very satisfied about the speech she just gave…_ Apparently, a lot of people agree with me on my views… I'm so glad._ She stepped out of the podium, and sight. _Pheww!!! Release your stress Relena… Only a couple of minutes more._ She found her way into the crowd of people. A lot of people were coming up to her… Congratulating her about her speech, and talking to her about her views, and how they wish it could happen. Relena though, was now lost in her thoughts once again, nodding, and seeing the people, but absent-mindedly… _Damn, where's Heero?_ Suddenly she could feel someone behind her, and her thoughts confirmed themselves when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was face to face with… Dorothy.

"Hi Miss Relena. How are you? Why, it was a great speech you just gave." Said Dorothy with a reverence.

"Thank you Dorothy… I'm well, thank you. How have you been?"

"I have been well too miss Relena…"

Relena had a strange feeling about Dorothy being here at the conference. For her, she was one of them… The Romafeller Foundation. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ she thought.

"What a surprise to see you here Dorothy!" Exclaimed Relena with a smile on her lips. "I didn't think I'd see you here…"

Dorothy was looking straight into her eyes… Icy cold eyes staring into crystal blue. 

"Why, I was interested to hear your speech…I loved it!"

"Thank you Dorothy." 

They smiled at each other and then, turning her head, Relena saw Heero walking towards her, and hurriedly told Dorothy that she needed to get going. She then walked toward Heero, and stopped right in front of him. Heero looked a little bit surprised at first, but didn't let her see it, showing only his expressionless face to her.

"We need to talk!"

~****~

They were in the limo on their way back to the hotel…

"Hmf" was Heero's response to her suspicions about Dorothy.

"You don't believe me… Do you?"

"…" 

Heero was studying her… _I think she's right. After all, someone from the Romafeller foundation tried to kill her today… Dorothy might have been there to check that it was done. _Heero was brought back from his thoughts by the voice of Relena screaming at him. _She is sooo cute when she screams…_ His eyes went wide all of a sudden._ Damn!! Where did that come from?_

"HEERO!!!!!! Answer me!!!" screamed Relena once more.

Heero looked at her in the eyes. His arms were crossed against his chest.

"Relena, someone tried to kill you today."

The reaction of Relena didn't surprise Heero. She was still looking at him, but in her crystalline eyes, he didn't see any fear… She slowly lowered her head though, losing eye contact with Heero. He was still looking at her, more intently that he had been. What was that reaction about? His question was answered when he saw little drops of water dropping on Relena's white uniform pants. 

"Tell me Heero, when is this all going to stop? Why do people think that killing is the solution to every problem?" 

As she was saying those words, her eyes came to meet Heero's. They locked up in an intense gaze… a few minutes seem to pass by, even if it was only for a split second. Their emotions were showing through their eyes for the very first time, but neither of them wanted to admit it… _Not again! _thought Relena. 

Heero couldn't bear seeing her like this. She was giving so much into what she was doing. Sometimes he was surprised of all the determination she had in her, to carry out a plan like this, and to have in charge peace in the whole worlds and colonies on her shoulders… She was only 17 after all. _Seventeen…_ The eye contact broke, and his eyes gazed at her body. Relena didn't know what to think of that… She never saw him look at her like that… Her mind wandered, but as Heero's eyes came upon hers again, and that she was blushing furiously, she forgot everything she had in mind and just stared deeply in owe into his eyes. _Heero… What is it that I see in your eyes? _Thought Relena._ Emotions??_ Heero was indeed showing some of his emotions… and especially some feelings toward Relena…

"We have arrived to the hotel." Said the driver of the limousine.

"Thank you." Answered Relena, gazing away from Heero's eyes, and resting her look upon the driver.

They both got out of the limousine, entered the hotel, picked up the key, and went up the stairs, and into the bedroom that they both shared…

~****Alright, Chapter 3 finished!! Chapter 4 will probably be a NC-17, so… I'm gonna change the rating of this fic to R- rated, or maybe to NC-17. But for right now, it's a pure PG rated fic, and nothing more. Stay tuned for next chapter!!! Reviews are welcome! ****~

~PrincessSerenity~


End file.
